The present disclosure relates, in various embodiments, to compositions and processes suitable for use in electronic devices, such as thin film transistors (“TFT”s). The present disclosure also relates to components or layers produced using such compositions and processes, as well as electronic devices containing such materials.
Thin film transistors (TFTs) are fundamental components in modern-age electronics, including, for example, sensors, image scanners, and electronic display devices. TFT circuits using current mainstream silicon technology may be too costly for some applications, particularly for large-area electronic devices such as backplane switching circuits for displays (e.g., active matrix liquid crystal monitors or televisions) where high switching speeds are not essential. The high costs of silicon-based TFT circuits are primarily due to the use of capital-intensive silicon manufacturing facilities as well as complex high-temperature, high-vacuum photolithographic fabrication processes under strictly controlled environments. It is generally desired to make TFTs which have not only much lower manufacturing costs, but also appealing mechanical properties such as being physically compact, lightweight, and flexible.
TFTs are generally composed of a supporting substrate, three electrically conductive electrodes (gate, source and drain electrodes), a channel semiconducting layer, and an electrically insulating gate dielectric layer separating the gate electrode from the semiconducting layer.
It is desirable to improve the performance of known TFTs. Performance can be measured by at least two properties: the mobility and the on/off ratio. The mobility is measured in units of cm2/V·sec; higher mobility is desired. The on/off ratio is the ratio between the amount of current that leaks through the TFT in the off state versus the current that runs through the TFT in the on state. Typically, a higher on/off ratio is more desirable.